Golden Slumbers
by IcyJadeXOXO
Summary: Alex and Nicholas, midnight conversations and a lullaby.  Follows "Budapest".


_**Title**_ : _**Golden Slumbers**_

_**Author's Note**_ : A very short ficlet following "_**Budapest**_". Constructive criticisms are more than welcome, but don't be too harsh.

_**Disclaimer**_ : I don't own any of the _**original characters**_. That honor belongs to _**Jeff Eastin**_, _**White Collar writers **_and **USA Network**. All rights to the song _**"Golden Slumbers"**_ belong to **Paul McCartney** and **John Lennon**.

_**Summary**_ : Alex and Nicholas and a lullaby song...story picks up shortly after where "_**Budapest**_" left off.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Alex quietly entered her son's nursery. She had just sneaked out of Aretha's little party downstairs in the ballroom. It wasn't a large gathering, just them and a small group of Aretha's friends. Alex didn't even know most of them.

_I'd much rather be in here._ Alex thought. She looked at the clock, _"Ah, minutes to spare!"_ She moved closer to Nicholas' bassinet, expecting her son to be sound asleep. She was surprised to find him wide awake, cooing.

"_Why hello, Moonbeam!"_ That was Alex's little nickname for Nicholas because just like his father's, her baby's bright eyes were so blue. _"What are you doing up so late?"_ she softly continued. Alex bent over to slowly pick him up. _"You really shouldn't be awake right now. You need your beauty sleep."_ Alex said with a smile.

She had never really known true happiness until she first held Nicholas in her arms after he was born. She looked at the clock. _Almost there. 3. 2. 1. Midnight. _She softly kissed her son in the forehead.

_"Happy New Year, Nicholas!"_ she said softly. _"You are my New Year's kiss. I couldn't ask for anyone better!" _She smiled at her son as she swayed him lightly _"You know, I have a great feeling about this year. This year is going to be fantastic!"_

Slowly, Alex tried to ease him down back to his bassinet when she heard him softly cried. _"What's wrong, Moonbeam?"_ Nicholas stopped crying when she picked him up again. _"Oh! Don't you want to sleep yet?"_ Nicholas just cooed. _"Tell me, what does my beautiful baby want?"_ she asked, not really expecting an answer. She just savored the feeling of holding him in her arms. She never wanted to let him go.

She never thought she would ever have anyone in her life whom she would love more than anything, more than anyone. _I would walk through fire for you, kid! _She continued to sway him lightly, hoping that it will make him fall asleep.

After a while, Nicholas still showed no signs of being sleepy. Alex tried nursing him. She told him a story. Both didn't work.

_"I suppose you want me to sing you a song?" _she asked him. _"See, that should really be your father's department. He has a much better singing voice than I do."_ She smiled when when she thought of Neal. A smile that quickly turn into a frown. _Neal. You should be here with us._ She snapped out of it and turned her attention back to Nicholas.

_"Anyway, I'll try my best to sing you to sleep. But I have to warn you, the only time I ever sing with an audience is during karaoke nights when I'm drunk."_ She looked at Nicholas and added, _"Pretend you didn't hear that!"_ She saw her son's lips curled up a little bit, with a hint of dimples showing. _"Is that a smile? Are you smiling at Mama?"_ She laughed softly. _"Oh, alright! Here goes nothing!"_ Softly, Alex started singing the only song that came to mind at the time.

"_Once there was a way to get back homeward,  
Once there was a way to get back home.  
Sleep little darling, do not cry,  
__And I will sing a lullaby._

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes._  
_Smiles awake you when you rise._  
_Sleep little darling, do not cry,_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Once there was a way to get back homeward,_  
_Once there was a way to get back home._  
_Sleep little darling, do not cry,_  
_And I will sing a lullaby."_

After she finished the song, she looked at her son. _Finally, he sleeps! _She gently eased him down in his bassinet. She made sure that he was warm and all tucked in. Alex looked at her son with a loving smile on her face as she watched him sleep.

_"Goodnight, my little Moonbeam!"_ she whispered. _"Sweet dreams! Mama loves you!"_ she added. She gave him one last look. _Yup. This year is going to be fantastic!_ With that, she quietly left her son's room.

* * *

~_**FINI**_~

* * *

_**Footnotes**_ :

*Just a very short continuation of Budapest. I felt it was important to show how much Alex loves her son.

*I remember my Mom telling me that she used to talk to me and my siblings when we were babies. Not baby talk, but like a normal person. She said she felt closer to us that way.

*I picked the song "_**Golden Slumbers**_" by _**The Beatles**_ because that was the song my older brother used to sing to my niece when she was a little baby. That was the only song that made her sleep.

*The song was originally based on a lullaby poem, "_**Cradle Song**_", by dramatist _**Thomas Dekker**_.

_*****Again, many thanks for taking time to read this fic. Have a happy and Prosperous New Year!*****_


End file.
